Las Aventuras de Gohan
by Tonny Cobra
Summary: Gohan entro en un portal despues de la batalla con Bogack sin retorno y tendra que acostumbrarse a Fairy Tail


**Notas:** Este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste.

 **Título:** Gohan en un mundo desconocido.

 **Autor:** Tonny Cobra

 **Famdom:** Dragon Ball Z / Fairy Tail

 **Parejas:** Gohan & Erza

 **Declaimer:** Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail no me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: Esta historia es después de que Gohan derrote a Bogack. En el momento en que Gohan y Bogack choquen sus poderes, Gohan mata a Bogack pero por el choque de poder Gohan va a otra dimensión sin vuelta atrás. Gohan dominara todas sus fases como en la serie pero él solo. Gohan no es inocente si no más maduro para su edad.

Había pasado muchos minutos después de que Wendy curara a Gohan, el reloj marcaba las 11:45 AM, el sanar a Gohan no fue una tarea muy fácil, pues el chico presentaba heridas graves, moretones, hematomas .Y fracturas de huesos, el chico despertó lentamente mientras abría sus ojos, observo una rustica y muy extraña habitación no era su habitación o cualquier habitación de Bulma o la casa de Kamehouse pero no le importó…  
—papa —susurro aquel joven saiyajin suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama —gracias papa, prometo no fallarte de nuevo, entrenare mucho y seré más fuerte  
— ¡qué alegría!, ya despertaste —Gohan rápidamente observo a una chica que era de su edad de su edad que estaba de pie allí, él se dio cuenta de que ella es una niña pequeña con el pelo largo, de color rojo que llega hasta la cintura, y tenía ojos negros. Llevaba un vestido sencillo con y una espada—nos tuviste preocupados tenías heridas muy graves, pero veo que ya te sientes mejor.  
—disculpa, ¿pero quién eres? —Pregunto el chico confundido  
—mi nombre es Erza Scarllet —dijo la chica peli roja sonriendo —mucho gusto Erza, mi nombre es Gohan, encantado de conocerte —dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dejando un muy ruborizada a Erza.  
—gracias por curarme, y disculpa las molestias —dijo haciendo una reverencia haciendo que Erza se apenara más—oh vamos, no es nada, lo que pasa es que no podía abandonarte a tu suerte… no podría  
—ya veo… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, ehh oye Erza, quisiera saber, ¿en dónde estoy?  
—estas en nuestro gremio Fairy Tail en Fiore —dijo la chica extrañada por la pregunta de Gohan —disculpa, pero creo que tengo que llamar al maestro, para decirle que ya despertaste, no te preocupes… volveré en un par de minutos…  
Gohan se preguntaba en donde se encontraba, pues recuerda muy bien el agujero que lo succiono, y ¿qué quiso decir Erza con gremio y la ciudad de Fiore?, que el supiera bien, no conocía una ciudad llamada Fiore, ni que hubiera gremios ni mucho menos uno con el nombre de Fairy Tail.  
Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre viejo enano llevaba capa de color marrón claro entraba a la habitación. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del niño, Gohan giró la cabeza para ver el hombre de edad avanzada.  
—Veo que te sientes mejor jovencito  
—disculpe ¿me habla a mí? —el anciano volteo a ver a todos lados dándole a entender a Gohan que él era el único que estaba ahí, sin contar con su presencia —pues no veo a nadie más chico.  
—Discúlpeme, no lo vi llegar —dijo Gohan un poco apenado —no te preocupes jovencito, me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, en fin quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿cómo caíste del cielo?  
— ¿qué quiere decir con eso? lo siento, señor, yo simplemente no entiendo sus preguntas. —respondió Gohan esperando una respuesta  
—bueno hijo… según testimonios de la gente observaron como algo caía del cielo con mucha violencia y se estrelló en el mar, pronto nos dimos cuenta que eras tú y por eso Erza te trajo aquí.  
Era cierto, pensó que era un sueño… pero pronto Gohan tuvo su revelación, todo fue real, desde el enfrentamiento con Bogack hasta el agujero negro, Gohan se sentía bien porque al menos había derrotado a los guerreros de plata que amenazaban con destruir su planeta, lo más probable es que este en otra dimensión, pero estaría bien contarle todo a ese anciano… bueno lo ayudaron a recuperarse así que no debería ser algo malo, después de todo al menos debía contarle de donde venía.  
—está bien, le contare todo, desgraciadamente no tengo pruebas para sustentar mi historia, pero dependerá de usted si decide creerme o no…  
Y así fue como paso, Gohan le relato absolutamente todo, desde su infancia hasta su pelea contra Bogack, todo fue narrado directamente de la boca del saiyajin sin perder lujo de detalles  
—y creo saber que así fue como llegue aquí —dijo el chico —noto algo raro en el maestro, cosa que hizo que se preocupara —ehh, disculpe… ¿se encuentra bien? —más tardo en preguntar cuando vio al maestro hecho un mar de lágrimas que caían como cascadas.  
—Menuda vida has tenido, en serio que horrible desde pequeño te obligaron a pelear, no es justo, descuida mi muchacho… —dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de una manera cómica —es más desde hoy en adelante pasas a formar parte de nuestra familia  
—ehh… gracias supongo — dijo Gohan un poco apenado mientras el maestro lo abrazaba cómicamente —por favor le suplico que no revele esta información a nadie —dijo el chico al maestro, pues no quería que su secreto anduviera en boca de todos.  
—de acuerdo muchachito, y dime, ¿te gustaría ser parte de Fairy Tail? —Gohan lo reconsidero, si de verdad estaba en otra dimensión, entonces no sabía en dónde encontrar una casa y mucho menos buscar la manera de sustentarse, además sintió que el ki de los agremiados era brillante y cálido, razón suficiente de que Gohan decidiera aceptar  
—lo hare señor muchas gracias por acogerme a su gremio —dijo Gohan haciendo una reverencia —solo tengo una pregunta… ¿qué es un gremio?  
Makarov Dreyar se sorprendió bastante, a lo mejor en su dimensión no había gremios, eso era muy extraño… según el —en serio no lo sabes —el joven saiyajin negó con la cabeza  
—disculpe señor, me temo que nunca he oído hablar de un gremio, ¿sería tan amable de explicarme por favor? Makarov miro al chico con incredulidad — ¿Realmente no sabes lo que es un gremio?, ¿es en serio muchacho? —Gohan ladeo la cabeza —Me temo que no, señor. —Makarov suspiro y mientras se sentaba a un lado de él le explicó lo que es un gremio, Gohan escuchó interesado en cada palabra que el anciano estaba diciendo. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Gohan entiende todo lo que el maestro ha dicho.  
—Espero poder haberte aclarado tus dudas jovencito, en fin creo que deberías descansar un poco —el chico se levantó de un salto de su cama —no es necesario señor, ya me siento mucho mejor, a propósito, que grosero soy, mi nombre es Gohan, es un placer conocerlo —dijo el chico saiyajin sonriendo.  
—Es muy educado a pesar de su edad —jejeje, encantado de conocerte, soy Makarov Dreyar, si dices que te sientes mejor deberías venía abajo para que te presente a los demás, a propósito deberías cambiarte de ropa, Gray amablemente nos regaló un traje para que te vistas  
—De acuerdo señor Makarov enseguida iré —el anciano se retiró dejando solo a Gohan —jejeje mama me matara por haber desaparecido, en fin ¿cómo se llamaba este gremio? Fairy… ¿qué?, bueno no importa no debo hacer esperar al señor Makarov.  
Gohan había terminado de cambiarse —veamos este gremio —pensó con una sonrisa abrió la puerta rápidamente pero…  
—kyaaa —lo siguiente que Gohan escucho fue alguien caer violentamente al suelo Gohan se asustó mucho por haber tirado a cierta niña que estaba detrás de la puerta  
—discúlpame no te vi —dijo el chico apenado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie —lo siento mucho, no te vi mientras estabas del otro lado  
—auch, eso dolió —dijo sobándose la cabeza, pero vio como el chico estaba arrepentido, esa expresión de Gohan, le saco una sonrisa a Erza—no te preocupes Gohan, el maestro me dijo que te acompañara, bueno si no tienes problema con eso —Gohan sonrió inocentemente  
— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, eres muy agradable sin mencionar que me curaste, por supuesto que no estaría más de acuerdo en que me acompañaras —dijo el chico sonriendo mientras que Erza se sonrojo violentamente,  
—ehem, Erza, creo que deberíamos ir allá abajo, sería una grosería hacer esperar a maestro —Erza salió de su trance mientras asentía rápidamente.  
—Um disculpa pero, ¿puedo preguntar cuántos miembros del gremio están actualmente en la planta baja? —Gohan sabía que el Maestro Makarov y Erza no eran la única en este edificio. Maestro dijo que había otros miembros del gremio. —No te preocupes, estoy bastante segura de que no van a ser groseros — aseguró Erza. —jeje, bueno aquí vamos —exclamó Gohan mientras bajó las escaleras. Natsu se moría de ganas de luchar, mientras golpeaba su rostro en el rostro de Gray. —Cuidado stripper de hielo—dijo mientras observaba con una sonrisa como gray se estrellaba en la mesa.  
—tú lo pediste, ahora si sentirás un gran umbral lleno de dolor —y así comenzó una de las clásicas y rutinarias peleas de Fairy Tail, mientras que Gohan y Erza habían bajado a la planta baja observaron el caos que se estaba ocurriendo…  
Gohan vio como una mesa se aproximaba a ella, sin dudar cargo a Erza estilo nupcial y levito hacia el techo esquivando la gran mesa mientras observaba con seriedad la pelea…  
—Pero que descuidados, no se ponen a pensar que podrían lastimar seriamente a alguien —sin embargo Erza se sonrojaba a mas no poder, por la manera en la que la cargaba el saiyajin — ¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste? —Pregunto Gohan sonriéndole, lo único que hizo la chica fue negar con la cabeza rápidamente —me alegro —dijo mientras descendía al suelo y la bajaba con mucha delicadeza.  
Mientras tanto Gray y Natsu continuaban con su pelea hasta que una patada de una chica albina de figura imponente con actitud temperamental los mando a estrellarse en las paredes del gremio  
—Ustedes dos más vale que se comporten mejor, tenemos un invitado aquí y no queremos ninguno de ustedes dos lo asusten con sus peleas… ¿entendieron? —amenazo Mirajane ya que ambos magos estaban en el suelo temblando de miedo. —e-e-entendido Mirajane — Mirajane sonrió satisfecha  
— bien  
—jejeje se parece a mí mama —dijo gohan observado a la chica albina quien le dio su merecido a Natsu y Gray. —oye Gohan por aquí —dijo una voz que hizo eco en todo el gremio, que automáticamente dejo de pelear, mientras ponían una mirada fija en el saiyajin, que era más alto que Erza y por un par de centímetros de largo pelo negro de punta. Llevaba una camiseta gris oscuro con pantalones negros.  
—el señor Makarov es increíble, con solo hablar alto hizo que los demás dejaran de pelear —le dijo a Erza mientras ella sonreía —tienes toda la razón Gohan  
—bueno creo que eres un miembro oficial de este gremio verdad Gohan  
—sí, me decidí que si quería estar aquí maestro  
— ¿está seguro de esto maestro? es un niño después de todo, puede ser peligroso y además si se lastima podríamos tener problemas con sus padres —dijo un señor mientras fumaba—Macao, he sido el maestro de Fairy Tail durante mucho tiempo y te recuerdo que tengo un montón de experiencia, pero a lo largo de los años me di cuenta de que la edad no importa, este joven que está aquí es de la misma edad que Erza, Mirajane. —Macao simplemente decidió escuchar interesado el discurso de Makarov.  
—la edad no importa en este gremio, lo que importa es el fuego en el interior de su corazón que le llevará a las aventuras, la capacidad de hacer amigos y de proteger a los amigos cuando lo necesitan, la capacidad para luchar por tus seres queridos y la decisión de no abandonarlos. —Todos los miembros sólo miraron al Maestro con cariño después de todo sus discursos eran inspiradores.  
—ACEPTO MAESTRO —contesto gohan con una sonrisa —sería un placer estar con ustedes —dijo haciendo una reverencia —no se diga más Mirajane, ponle la marca del gremio  
— ¿marca? —Dijo gohan confundido —sí, es esta —dijo Erza mostrándole su marca a gohan.  
—ehh, pero… eso es un tatuaje…—Solo es una marca, es una forma para que todos vean que perteneces a este gremio —dijo mira sonriéndole maternalmente —ehh ya veo, entonces no habrá ningún problema si lo pone de esa forma—dijo gohan sonriendo  
— ¿en dónde la quieres y de qué color?  
—En mi brazo derecho, de color negro  
—Termine —dijo Mirajane y Gohan noto que ya tenía una marca de color negro en su hombro con el símbolo de Fairy Tail —Se te ve bien —dijo Mirajane sonriéndole.  
—Vaya… ni sentí cuando me la puso —dijo Gohan sonriendo.  
Natsu había observado directamente a Gohan, sus instintos de Dragon Slayer le decían que tenía que pelear con él a como dé lugar —oye, te ves fuerte… PELEA CONMIGO  
—AHH disculpe ¿me habla a mí?  
Natsu iba a decir algo, pero su cráneo conoció los nudillos de Titania, Erza recogió Natsu del suelo y se lo sacudió violentamente —más vale que te presentes como es debido cabeza hueca  
Gohan miró y se sorprendió al ver una mirada divertida mientras contemplaba la escena — ¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó Erza. —No es nada, es que me recuerdas a mi madre.  
Natsu se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y una vez más gritó:  
—Gohan pelea conmigo —Gray miró al dragón Slayer con enojo — ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, cerillo con patas? —Esto causó que Natsu volteara a ver a Gray de una manera desafiante — y ese alguien de mi tamaño… ¿eres tú? —gritó Natsu, pero antes de que empezaran a pelear Erza estrello sus puños en los respectivos rostros de los dos desafortunados magos.  
—No te preocupes por ellos, actúan siempre así —Gohan miró hacia atrás a otra chica peliblanca, solo que esta tenía el cabello corto —ahh ya veo, por cierto mi nombre es Gohan es un placer conocerte  
—Encantada de conocerte Gohan, mi nombre es Lisanna—la chica y el joven saiyajin sonrieron mutuamente  
—Entonces ellos siempre están peleando —dijo Gohan mirando la escena —Así es como los hombres de verdad resuelven sus problemas —contesto un niño.  
— ¿oye porque quieres luchar? —dijo Gohan acercándose al Dragon Slayer, a Natsu se le ocurrió una mentira para poder pelear con gohan  
—Es una tradición del gremio, debes pelear con el primero que te desafíe, si te niegas no serás reconocido por el gremio —grito un emocionado Natsu, — Es pura mentira pero me da igual —murmuro Gohan y una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de todos —está muy confiado acaso será muy fuerte—murmuraron todos al unísono  
—está bien acepto —dijo Gohan pero esta vez en un tono más desafiante, todos se sorprendieron por el tono de voz cambiado de gohan, so sonrisa había desparecido para mostrar una con ansias de una batalla—Muy bien llevaran su pelea afuera del gremio —dijo el maestro sabiendo muy bien cuan destructivo era Natsu.  
Ya en las afueras del gremio Gohan y Natsu se miraban desafiantes — ¿ya estás listo Gohan? —Casi, solo permíteme hacer algo —dijo Gohan con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia atrás.  
Comenzó con unos estiramientos sencillos. Sólo estirar sus brazos y piernas, así como sus muñecas para liberar un poco la tensión de éstas. Por último, se puso de cabeza y comenzó a realizar unas cuantas flexiones de cabeza sobre su dedo índice.  
Allí, el maestro Makarov comprobó con satisfacción Su estado físico de Gohan, simplemente era excepcional. Su equilibrio y fuerza también, por lo que el combate de seguro prometía ser interesante.  
Los miembros del gremio incluido Natsu, miraban con asombro y con sus quijadas al suelo como gohan hacía en menos de un minuto más de 50 flexiones, repitiendo el mismo proceso con su otro dedo y sin soltar una sola gota de sudor, Una vez finalizó, gohan se impulsó al aire con su dedo y dio unas cuantas volteretas antes de caer con gracia al suelo. Y así, adoptó la postura de combate del tigre sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Mirajane y a Erza.  
—Estoy listo —respondió de una manera desafiante  
—bien, te advierto que no tendré compasión en este combate aunque seas nuevo  
— ¿ah sí?, lo mismo va para ti…  
—Muy bien hagan sus apuestas —grito Wakaba y todos empezaron a apostar mientras Erza miraba la pose de Kung Fu de Gohan —algo me dice que el chico es muy fuerte ¿Qué clase de magia utilizara? —una vez terminadas las apuestas el combate comenzó.  
—Ven —dijo gohan, natsu tomando la delantera se abalanzó hacia el saiyajin  
—Karyuu no Tekken —exclama Natsu. Un puño de fuego iba directo hacia gohan — ¿qué habilidad es esa?, jamás la había visto —piensa gohan mirando como Natsu se acercaba a él con su puño envuelto en llamas.  
El puño de fuego de Natsu impacta en Gohan, una explosión de fuego se expande por todo el lugar. Cuando el humo se quita se observa a gohan sosteniendo el puño de Natsu sin ningún esfuerzo  
— ¿eso es todo? —pregunta Gohan sonriendo —Ya veo, él está utilizando su energía en su cuerpo para que el fuego no lo alcance, es algo parecido a la magia Crash de Gildarts solo que esta funciona diferente, muy interesante. Sin duda este chico es un guerrero muy poderoso por lo que me conto —piensa Makarov al ver la lucha.  
—Ya verás, con este ataque serás derrotado Karyuu no Houkou —exclama Natsu. Un aliento de fuego iba directo hacia Gohan, pero al último instante desaparece a una velocidad cegadora, sorprendiendo a todos —es muy veloz —dijo Mirajane asombrada  
— ¿a dónde te fuiste?, sal inmediatamente —grito Natsu a los 4 vientos —solo está jugando con Natsu —pensó Erza mientras veía seria la batalla de repente Natsu sintió algo que se posaba en sus hombros.  
—Hola —saludo animadamente el chico saiyajin mientras se sentaba en los hombros de Natsu, el Dragon Slayer comenzó a sacudirse —BAJATE DE MIS HOMBROS… ni creas que te hare caballito —Natsu iba a lanzar un golpe pero Gohan nuevamente desapareció, Natsu ladeo la cabeza buscando al chico, de repente el observo como gohan estaba frente suyo —Karyuu no Kagitsume — exclama Natsu. Una patada de fuego iba directa hacia Gohan, el solo se agacha esquivando la patada.  
—Lo más importante en una pelea es seguir los movimientos del ki —dijo Gohan sonriendo mientras alzaba su dedo índice, como queriendo dar una clase —no sé de qué rayos hablas, pero ya me canse, te derrotare en este mismo instante —Karyuu no Yokugeki —exclama Natsu Con unas alas de fuego Natsu intento golpear a Gohan, este volvió a desaparecer.  
—Desapareció de nuevo —dijo Gray mientras buscaba a Gohan de la vista, de repente vio como Gohan aparecía rápidamente detrás de Natsu sin que este se diera cuenta, lo único que Natsu logró escuchar un leve zumbido. Todo fue muy rápido. El golpe fue tan preciso, que ni siquiera sintió dolor.  
Sus ojos se blanquearon totalmente. Su cuerpo, se hizo una flácida pulpa, cayendo sin pena ni gloria al suelo inconsciente, Gohan se rasco la cabeza pues había noqueado a Natsu con un leve Shuto Uchi en la nuca.  
—Creo que se me paso la mano — dijo Gohan mientras veía como los agremiados lo miraban con nerviosismo  
—No puedo… creerlo, derroto a Natsu con suma facilidad —dijo Mirajane mientras temblaba, Erza no podía creer lo que veía —inmediatamente corrió hacia Natsu para ver si se encontraba bien.  
—NATSU  
—Perdóname, mi intención no era lastimarlo seriamente —dijo el chico muy apenado —después de revisar a Natsu ella volteo a ver a Gohan con una sonrisa, sabía que el chico aunque era endemoniadamente fuerte, era muy buena persona —descuida solo esta inconsciente  
—Gohan no estaba convencido, miro a todas partes esperando algún regaño por parte de los demás pero fue lo contrario  
''Eres increíble Gohan"...no puedo creerlo derrotaste a Natsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...eso fue fenomenal...tal vez podrías hacerle frente a Erza o a Mirajane —decía todos, Gray se acercó a Natsu quien se encontraba inconsciente ''  
—Perdón por lastimar a Natsu —se disculpó Gohan, —no te preocupes Gohan, Natsu recibió peores palizas, pero cuando despierte él va a querer la revancha —exclamo Gray haciendo sentir mejor a Gohan  
—creo que si —dijo Gohan riendo—Bien todo termino, vayamos de vuelta al gremio —dijo el maestro, Gohan tomo a Natsu y lo llevo a la enfermería del gremio para que descansara, gohan estaba acompañado por Erza, mientras ellos platicaban de temas banales.  
— ¿Y qué piensas del gremio Gohan? —Pregunto Erza —creo que me gustara estar aquí, este sitio es muy divertido —contesto el saiyajin sonriendo —me alegro mucho —pero de pronto Erza escucho un ruido parecido al rugido de un oso, no podía negarlo ese ruido la asusto mucho…  
—jejeje perdón, es que me muero de hambre y ya no resisto más —dijo el chico rascándose la nuca  
—d-d-de acuerdo, te invitare a comer si gustas  
— ¿lo dices en serio?, gracias que amable eres —lo que no sabía Erza es que había cometido el peor error de su vida, y pronto lo pagaría muy caro, literalmente hablando.


End file.
